


Its okay to have regrets.

by OctopusSleeper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Sad, Sad Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-08 12:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctopusSleeper/pseuds/OctopusSleeper
Summary: Stiles misses his mom and wishes he could have done more. Derek miss his family and wishes he had got to say goodbye. Peter looks back on what has happened and what he regrets the most.





	Its okay to have regrets.

**Author's Note:**

> Claudia has cancer in this short case. 
> 
> Honestly this is just sadness.

Stiles stood in front of his bathroom mirror. His hands clenched the edge of the counter as he stared in his eyes. They were puffy and red from all the crying. He hadn't been able to stop crying in the past few hours and was finally breathing normal. Splashing some water on his face. He looked into his eye and frowned because they reminded him so much of his moms. The mom he had lost so many years ago to a disease he couldn't stop.  
He remember going with her to all her appointments since his dad had to work. He would remember all the numbers and the meanings behind things. He had been their to help her feel pretty when she lost all her hair. He was their whenever he could be even with school going on, his dad making sure his absences got excused. They had thought she would be around for a lot longer honestly. Her treatment had been helping and their were only small traces of the cancer in her blood.Her hemoglobin number had been good and she gotten stem cell treatment done for her Multiple Myeloma. It had the chance of helping her live a few extra months or years in some cases. They had been lucky to with the insurance paying for most things and the society helping them afford what the insurance didn't. Soon their luck changed though. The stem cell treatment lasted one month before it was back this time a spot in her head. His mom would lose sight in one eye and had trouble remembering anything. She stopped joking around so much and became a shell of a person. They would go out to lunches as much as he could with school but soon she had trouble walking and would fall a lot.Stiles chuckled to himself as the tears rolled down his face, his mother had been so stubborn even to the end. She hadn't wanted to use a walker, she would tell him and his dad she wasn't old and that she just had to remember to pick up her feet cause she was clumsy. She wouldn't admit that she needed help sometime and he could remember over hearing her tell his dad that she felt like such a burden. Stiles would get mad sometimes and not be able to hide it which didn't help. He was young and hated seeing his mom slowly disappear. It was like watching his real life super hero slowly lose her power till all that was left was memories. The town they had protecting being left to fend for its own, all alone and unprepared. She had gone peacefully though in her sleep. His dad waking him up one morning with shouting dressed in his uniform he had got home and his mother wasn't breathing. They had tried to bring her back. Stiles remembered him and his dad switching back and forth, out of breath, counting with the woman over the phone from 911. Stiles eventually unable to keep up and his whole body shaking. He went out back and heard the sirens out front finally showing up. His dad came out a few minutes later and hugged him because she was gone. His hero was gone. He slunk back against the bathroom wall and took shaky breath and rubbed his eyes trying to clear his vision. When she passed he had blamed himself they had gone out to lunch the day before and she had fell. She had convince Stiles it would be okay to walk inside and she had fallen. Then she had fallen that night worried she was causing them trouble. That Stiles wouldn't want to take her out if she kept falling and getting hurt. Some bruises on her legs from how she had fallen. Stiles had hugged her and had been so mad that night. Mad that she was getting hurt and he should have protected her. Sometimes he thinks she had passed away that night because she gave up. Because she was tired of needing help and seeing the way people looked when she got hurt. Stiles thinks she thought they would be happy without her, remember how she had tried to get up off the floor telling them she didn't need their helping and trying to push them away. Stiles banged his head against the wall in a slow rhythm. He regrets not telling her enough how his life would be so much harder without her and that no matter what they had to do for her it was worth it. Cause she was his world and it was hard to create a new one after she was gone. But sometimes Stiles remembers that it not just about him and his dad. He remembers that she was in so much pain physically and emotionally. That she had known this was going to happen before them. Remember the list he had found of thing she wanted to do before she passed and how all of them but one had been marked on the list. Some were big events like celebrate her and the sheriffs anniversary while others were little things. The last one to be marked on her listed dated a few days before she passed was to bake cheesecake with Stiles. He had remembered picking up the ingredients and how much fun they had. She had genuinely smiled with him and for a few moments he felt like he had her back with him. Like the disease didn't exist. Stiles shook his head and finally stood up and splashed some water on his face. Yeah... She had known it was going to be time. Picking up a bottle on the counter and open the top. He dropped the pills into the toilet and flushed. Placing the container empty container of pain medicine, labeled Claudia Stilinski, in the trash and walking out into his room. Perhaps he'd go visit Derek tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> The song Happier made me think of this. I don't know why.


End file.
